


Dinner Date at Mine

by overthehill



Series: Harvey Specter Doesn't Do Dates (Except...He Does) [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, There is nothing Harvey Specter cannot do, fluff and allusions to smut, specificity is appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/overthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey really should be more specific in his text messages. Luckily, everything ends happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date at Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [(A Translation of)Dinner Date at Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695895) by [Luoyefeishuang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoyefeishuang/pseuds/Luoyefeishuang)



> It's been a **long** time coming, I know. So, here's another one. Hope everyone likes it. 
> 
> And thank you for all the love you've shown the other two shots in the series ♥

**Come here. Now.**

Mike had just gotten out of the shower when he received the text. Wrapped up in nothing but a towel, he contemplated whether or not to ignore the text. 

He didn’t.

Dressing as fast as he could, in the suit he had taken off not even 20 minutes ago, Mike headed back to Pearson Hardman.

It was Friday night and having just closed their latest case, Mike had left work before Harvey. The older lawyer had been in his office, tying up the last of the loose ends. However, just because a case is closed doesn’t mean other little things don’t pop up to open it right back up again. Mike really hoped that wasn’t the case. 

Sighing, Mike locked his bike outside the Pearson Hardman building before going inside. It was after regular work hours and the only people left were those that were leaving late and a few night guards. Taking the elevator, Mike quickly made his way through the darkened halls to Harvey’s office. Harvey’s empty and equally dark office. 

Frowning, he pulled out his phone.

“Where in the – God. Really?” Mike groans, realizing that by _here_ Harvey had meant his own condo and not he office. “Be more specific, Harvey.”

He glares at the text message lighting up his cell phone screen before sliding the object back into his pocket. 

At a much slower pace than before, Mike made his way back to his bike. As he was unlocking it, he was tempted, for just one second, to head back to his apartment. Forget Harvey Specter’s cryptic summons.

He didn’t. Again.

His curiosity got the better of him. As always.

Taking his time once more, Mike rode his bike to Harvey’s place. 

He had just secured in bike outside said building when another text arrived. This time, he could practically hear the impatience in Harvey’s words.

**Where are you?**

**On my way up.** He texted in reply.

Mike waved to the security guard in the lobby as he made his way to the private glass elevator that led directly to Harvey’s spacious condo. He stared out the sides of the contraption as he waited for it to come to a stop. During the short ride, he tried to think of reasons as to why Harvey had called him over.

A light ding announced his arrival and the doors opened.

Stepping out into the living room, Mike was met with an annoyed looking Harvey as well as a very delicious smell in the air. 

“You’re _late_.” 

“That’s your fault, not mine.” Mike said, shrugging off his jacket and laying it out on the back of Harvey’s leather couch. 

“My _fault_? …Nevermind.” Taking the younger man by the hand, Harvey all but dragged Mike through his apartment and into his kitchen.

The delicious smell turned out to be food. Food that Harvey himself seemed to be cooking. 

The kitchen looked nothing like the last time Mike had seen it. Last time, it was pristine, not a thing was out of place; it barely looked used. And Mike had thought that it was because Harvey didn’t know how to cook. He was wrong. Judging by the many pots and pans and ingredients spread all around the counters, Harvey knew exactly what he was doing. 

“You didn’t have to dress up for me, you know.” Harvey says, turning his back on Mike to do _something_ to one of the pots on the stove. 

“I thought you were calling me back to the office.” Mike replies, leaning against one of the counters, stealing a piece of veggie from one of the plates. 

“I _wanted_ you _here_.” 

“I see that now.” Mike smiles, walking up behind Harvey to wrap his arms around the older man’s waist. 

Hooking his chin over Harvey’s shoulder, Mike placed a kiss right behind his ear, where his jaw met his neck. His smile widens as he feels Harvey relax back into his embrace. 

“So…this is a…date?” Mike whispers into Harvey ear. 

“If you can’t even tell that, I really should just fire you.” Harvey’s words carried no harshness at all. He also had a smile on his face. “Go get the plates and let’s eat.”

After filling each plate with a perfectly cooked steak and some veggies, Mike and Harvey moved out to the balcony to have their food. 

As they ate, Mike made comments about the food. 

“This is amazing.” He’d said after his first bite.

“A total injustice, I tell you.” He complains after taking another bite of his food. 

“Is there nothing you can’t do?” 

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full.” Harvey rolls his eyes at his associate in equal parts exasperation and fondness.

Mike replies by opening his mouth to show Harvey his half-chewed food. To which Harvey sneers.

“Real mature.”

“You love me.”

“ _Unfortunately_.” 

Mike beams, swallowing his food before leaning across the table; Harvey meets him halfway.

The soft and sweet kiss turns heated almost instantly and moments later, the food is left forgotten as the two lawyers stumble their way into the condo, leaving behind a trail of clothes. 

Hands and mouth map out every inch of exposed skin they could find. Soon, the only sounds reverberating through the condo were Mike’s moans of pleasure, Harvey’s occasional groans, and whisperings of filthy words in each other’s ears. 

Hours later, Mike is wrapped in Harvey’s arms, sweaty and happily sated. He turns around in the embrace so that he is facing the other man and with one hand around the back of Harvey’s neck, brings the older man down for another kiss. Not a bad end to a nice date. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed :)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
